


Anyone ever tell you how your eyes sparkle when you're angry?

by Sidney Sussex (SidneySussex)



Category: Avengers (Comic), The Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-10
Updated: 2012-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-29 08:19:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/317741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneySussex/pseuds/Sidney%20Sussex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint abuses official documents.  Phil disapproves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone ever tell you how your eyes sparkle when you're angry?

**Author's Note:**

> _I neither own nor profit from any of these characters; they are the property of Marvel Entertainment, LLC._
> 
> _If you see something that you think ought to be changed or improved, please feel free to let me know, if you'd like. Constructive criticism is always welcome. (And yeah, I totally mix and mash up the comics and the movie 'verse, and play around with timelines a little. Sorry.)_
> 
> _I am not exactly sure how this happened. I'm not even really sure what it is, other than evidence that I am completely ridiculous. Also, I blame[Tumblr](http://jeyradan.tumblr.com/post/15634406434)._


End file.
